


Deltarune: The Dark Prince

by Bootleg_Bargain_Bin_Ralsei, DeterminationIsNotCrash



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Dark Prince, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Bargain_Bin_Ralsei/pseuds/Bootleg_Bargain_Bin_Ralsei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminationIsNotCrash/pseuds/DeterminationIsNotCrash
Summary: Follow Kris Dreemurr as he embarks on a journey he unwittingly ends up on.No, seriously, he just goes to school one day and suddenly he's on a journey to save the world.He wishes we were joking.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Deltarune: The Dark Prince

Our story takes place in the small town known as Hometown [Creative name I know, just bear with me here.], standing at the foot of Mt. Ebott. This is the story of a human who lives in a town of monsters. Don’t worry, not those kind of monsters. These guys are pretty friendly. [Well, most of them anyway. You’ll see what I mean later.] The human’s name is “Kristopher Dreemurr.” Just call him "Kris" for short.

And he’s… going to be late for school. Again.

***

Light flooded the room as the curtains were drawn back, allowing sunlight in. Suddenly, a hiss flooded the room. "Natural light!" Kris cried, hiding under his covers.

"Wake up, Kris! You're going to be late for school again. You know you can't keep being tardy like this."

Kris rolled over, groaning and muttering. "No…"

Toriel sighed deeply. "Alright, fine. Will you go if I buy you candy?"

Kris, immediately shot out of bed to greet his mother. [Yes, she’s a monster. Kris is adopted, incase that wasn’t made clear enough earlier.] “Candy, you say?!” “Hmph, I knew that’d get your attention,” scoffed Toriel.

“So...no candy?”

“No! You need to stop sleeping in!” said Toriel sternly, eliciting a sigh from Kris. “Come on, brush your teeth, get your backpack, and meet me outside! I’m driving you. There’s no way you’ll make it in time if you walk.” With that, Toriel left the room.

Kris, yawned and stretched, quickly realizing there was no getting out of this. Once Toriel got like that, there was nothing he could say or do to convince her to relent. Guess it’s off to school… Kris, thought to himself, defeated. And that meant another run-in with Susie, most likely. Susie was the reason Kris would avoid school whenever possible. Ever since Kris' older brother Asriel had left for college, she had begun targeting him.

Without his big brother around, Kris had grown much less social and become reclusive. Asriel was the only one who truly understood Kris. Kris had always been somewhat strange, even for a human living among monsters. He had trouble interacting with people and making friends in the past. Asriel was his bridge, helping him open up to people.

Ever since he had left, Kris hadn't been the same. For a moment, the human glanced over to his brother's side of the room. Everything untouched from the day Asriel had left. His computer. His sports trophies on the shelf. His figure collection, ect. They all only served as a reminder of the brother who was not here.

Thankfully, Asriel still called Kris over the phone to check on him every few days or so. It was the least he could do after all. But Kris had to simply accept that there wasn't anything he could do besides wait for his return… The boy’s thoughts were soon interrupted by the calls of his mother from downstairs. "Kris! We're going to be late!"

Oh… right. School. Kris grabbed his backpack and stepped downstairs. Ah well. I mean, can't be that bad, right? If he was careful, he may be able to avoid Susie altogether. He could only hope.

Kris began to approach the front door where his mother Toriel stood, but stopped in his tracks when she raised her hand. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Right. I forgot…Kris swiftly turned around and walked to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, he returned to Toriel, who was now waiting outside in the car with the engine already running. “Get in, Kris!”

Kris climbed into the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt. And so the drive began. At first, all was silent... then Toriel quickly turned back to Kris with a stern glare. “You know you can’t keep doing this, Kris! What would your brother say?” 

Kris was immediately depressed by this thought, casting his gaze downwards. It was still somewhat of a touchy subject for him.

"Oh, Kris… I… I didn't mean to…" Toriel stammered in her attempt to apologize.

"No… it's alright…" And so the conversation ended on that awkward note. Kris' relationship with his mother Toriel wasn't the same, either. After divorcing Asgore she finally picked up that teaching job she always wanted to pay the bills. But because of it, she didn't have much time for Kris anymore. And without Asriel around, besides doing homework. Most of Kris' days were spent alone in his room. Staring at the wall.

At least he could go over to his childhood friend Noelle's house to do homework. But, Kris had almost no other friends to speak of… well, except for maybe Monster Kid. He guessed. But they didn't really hang out much outside of school. And then there was Susie…

Susie never liked Kris, for whatever reason. She always picked on him. Calling him "Freak", and stealing his lunch money.

When Asriel was around she never dared to even step near Kris. 

Now, Asriel wasn’t exactly large or imposing. He was tall, however his body was somewhat lanky and thin. But, the various sports trophies on display in his room weren’t just for show. He was sturdy, despite what his appearance would lead you to believe. Not to mention he had the age advantage as well.

Despite Susie being large even for someone her age, Asriel was still a young adult. Whereas Susie was, at the time, not even a teenager quite yet. But now, Kris had no one to protect him. Without his older brother around, the human was defenseless against the purple dragon monster who was bigger and stronger than him.

And despite being around the same age as Susie, she was a dragon. And even unusually tall and strong for her age. Kris, in contrast, was average at best, and possessed a very fragile physique. At least in comparison to Susie. Kris was like a noodle, whereas Susie was like a brick wall covered in purple scales.

It was because of this that Kris made up every excuse in the book to not go to school when possible. All she would do is torment the poor boy all day. For seemingly no reason. Kris had never once wronged her, but for whatever reason, she had decided to choose him. Was it because he was human? Probably. Either way, Kris would rather not deal with any of this. And every single time Susie would hold him up by the neck and shake the lunch money out of him, he wanted nothing more than for his brother to return.

But, that wouldn't be until this summer. Asriel was finally finished with college this year and would be returning home. But even if it wasn't that much longer, to Kris, it felt like an eternity before that day would come. For now, all he could do was try his best to survive. Kris, deep in thought, and Toriel, unsure of what else to say to her son, continued their car ride in awkward silence until they finally reached the school grounds.

Oh boy, here we go… Kris steeled himself as he stepped out of the car, backpack slung over his shoulder.

They wordlessly stepped inside the school's lobby. Toriel turned to Kris and gave him a hug., reassuring him softly, "Kris… I'm sorry. I know I don't have as much time for you anymore, but I still love you. I want you to know that." 

"I know, Mom… I know… I still miss him, though." Kris lamented, head downcast.

"He'll be back soon, Kris. You just have to wait a little longer."

But, even just a month or two felt like an eternity to Kris. He simply wanted nothing more than to see his brother again. But, of course, there truly was nothing he could do but wait… “Now, you be good. Okay? I’ll see you after school.” Toriel, gave Kris a kiss on the forehead before departing down the hall and around the corner.

Kris sighed heavily, repeating his prior words to himself, as if to reinforce the little resolve he had. Well. Here we go. He proceeded down the hall to his classroom. He paused for a moment with his hand on the knob, contemplating whether to enter or not. But he couldn't disappoint Mom. He had to go. Slowly… deliberately... delaying the inevitable as long as possible... Kris opened the door, and stepped into the classroom. A voice greeted him as he did. “O-Oh! Kris! You actually came today! It’s nice to see you! Please, take a seat.” 

This voice belonged to Alphys. Kris’ current teacher. A short yellow… errr lizard… dinosaur? Uhhh thing. Let’s just go with lizard. And she was one of the WORST teachers ever. Not because she was mean or horrible. But because she was such a nervous wreck. She was a total pushover. Not that the kids would mind. Normally, she would be fired. But the kids enjoyed her so much they never told on her. And she gave them good grades in return.

Thus, they kept the secret that Alphys doesn’t actually do her job right most of the time. No, Alphys wasn’t the problem. No, that was Susie. But, thankfully… she wasn’t here?! Kris scanned the classroom, and indeed. It seems Susie was not here. M-Maybe she isn’t coming here today? Kris tried to reassure himself. Maybe today WOULD be fine after all.

Kris sat down in his seat, once again glancing over at Susie’s desk to confirm it was vacant. This gave Kris hope. “Alright, seeing as Kris got here a bit late I’ll u-um explain what’s going on again. Since K-Kris missed it. We’re doing group projects this week-” Alphys began to explain, however Kris tuned most of it out. Still contemplating Susie’s absence. Why was she not here? Not that Kris minded but, it seemed strange. Maybe because Kris stopped coming, she had lost her outlet. Without Kris being there for her to bully, maybe she didn’t bother showing up to school either. However Kris’ thoughts would be interrupted by Ms. Alphys’ voice.

“Kris? K-Kris?! A-Are you paying attention?!” she asked in about as close of a commanding tone as her meek voice could muster.

“Yeah! Group projects.” Kris responded.

“W-Well, anyway. You’ll need a partner. So, p-pick one of your classmates to be your partner please…”

“Oh...right.” Kris muttered to himself. Kris never was very social, his brother was his connection to the outside world. Kris already lacked friends before, but without Asriel it was even worse. At least Noelle had began offering Kris to come over to her house to do homework together after Asriel left. So, that was something. Thus, she seemed like the most likely candidate. So, Kris walked over to Noelle’s desk.

“O-Oh! Kris. Er, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would be coming today so I … uhhhh… I already paired up with Berdley.” Noelle winced a little as she explained.

“You… You what?!” Kris’ eyes would have bugged out if they were visible.

“I’m really sorry, Kris.” Noelle appeared to shrink into herself further.

“Well, I… guess I’ll just pair with someone else then.”

“Uhhh… Everyone else is already paired though.” Noelle pointed out.

“Wait, what?!” Kris’ eyes bugged out even more.

“But don’t worry, I’ll ask Alphys if we can make a group of three.” Noelle attempted to reassure Kris. 

However, her current project partner did not like this idea, instantly chiming in. “No! Don’t put that weirdo in our group! Abort! Abort! I do not consent!”

“What are you going on about over there?” Alphys asked, her attention drawn by Berdley’s dramatic display.

“Oh, Kris is just absolutely SHATTERED that I’m already partnered with the second smartest student in class.” Berdley boasted with a trademark grin that many of the coarser students described as ‘s***-eating’.

“W-Well, if that’s the case… then that only leaves-” Before Alphys could finish that thought, the classroom door suddenly slammed open!

Kris’ heart began to race. No! It can’t be! However… sadly, it was. 

Through the door... slowly stepped Susie. The big purple dragon bully that Kris had come to fear as of late. Everyone in the classroom fell silent and still. All staring at Susie. “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!” Susie roared. Almost immediately, everyone began to look anywhere else, awkwardly occupying themselves with whatever they had nearby. Doing anything they could to not stare.

“That’s what I thought.” Susie scoffed. 

Why, why, why, why WHY?! Kris cried to himself, distraught. Why couldn’t she have just stayed home?! Why couldn’t I have just stayed home?!

Times like this really reminded him of why he missed his brother. Susie never dared lay a finger on Kris when he was around. She was scared of him. Not only because of his height, but because besides being a sports champion, Asriel was also a black belt in karate. And knew a bit of kung-fu to boot.

However, back then, Susie was also not as big and strong as she is now. Her growth spurt was REALLY generous. Originally around the same height as Kris before Asriel’s departure, she now towered over him, nearly a whole head’s worth. Just his luck, right? And if everyone else is already partnered… that must mean… You’ve got to be kidding me! 

As the realization dawned on Kris, he began to sweat profusely. Please don’t say it, please don’t say it, please don’t say it… he begged silently.

However, despite all of this, Alphys’ voice rose over his internal screaming. “I-I guess that means that Susie and Kris are the only two left in the class without a partner…” Please no. Kris wept silently.

But there was no stopping it. “Kris! Y-You’re paired with Susie. Okay?!”

As Alphys made her statement, the entire class fell silent and stared at Kris. Some in terror, some with a blank stare. However, a certain blue bird quietly snickered to himself.

"Hey! Keep snickering back there and I'll turn you into a toothpick!" Susie shouted.

Berdley almost immediately went silent, sweat dripping from his brow.

Alphys, who was also sweating, tried to think of a way to defuse the situation. “O-OH! I forgot to grab some chalk from the school supply closet! I-I can’t start class without it! S-Susie! W-W-Why don’t YOU go get it?” Her voice trembled as she made her request.

“... Okay.” Susie replied in a rather dull and bored manner, before exiting the classroom. She closed the door behind her in a surprisingly polite manner.

Phew... Kris breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his brow.

But this moment of relief didn’t last, courtesy of Alphys. “Kris! W-Why don’t you go with her, to make sure she actually gets the chalk? And uhhh… doesn’t just skip class again?”

Oh my God why!? You’ve got to be kidding me! is what he wanted to say. But what ACTUALLY came out of his mouth was, “Yes, Ms. Alphys…” With a deep sigh, Kris stepped out into the hall, but not before receiving one final piece of advice from Monster Kid.

“Try not to die, man!”

Kris paused for a moment. “Yeah, okay.” Oh boy. Of course, it just had to be the worst case scenario today didn’t it? Kris released another deep sigh. However, before he could even react, he was violently slammed into a nearby locker.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Creepy Kris! The walking noodle himself. Finally decided to show up today, huh, freak?!” Susie had pinned Kris against the lockers, with a single hand.

“Hope you got the cash to pay the toll, freak!” says Susie. “Fork it over!” she demanded. However, Kris had no lunch money today. Toriel had packed him lunch. Susie shook Kris violently, listening for any loose change. However, no such sound would meet her ears. “Hm. No cash huh? So, you can’t pay up!?” A malicious grin accompanied the dragon’s words. “You know what that means!”

“N-No...I really don’t.” Kris replied.

“Well then, I’ll just have to educate you then! If you can’t pay with cash, then...I guess you’re just going to have to pay… with your face!” she says, bringing Kris to eye level with her.

“Well, I mean, this is kind of sudden, but alright.” Kris puckered his lips, attempting to smooch Susie.

“H-Hey! That’s not that I meant!” she placed her claw over his face and pushing it away. “God you’re so stupid!”

“Well, what do you mean?” he asks dumbstruck. “I mean! If you didn’t bring me any lunch money today, then I guess I’m just gonna have to eat YOU for lunch!”

“Excuse me?!” exclaimed Kris.

“Yup! I think I’ll start with your face!” Susie opened her mouth wide, revealing her huge pointy dragon teeth.

“Uh oh.”

She slowly pulled Kris closer to her mouth… only to be interrupted by the victim himself. “Ew! Maybe you should’ve eaten a breath mint first before eating me.”

Susie almost immediately stopped, slamming her mouth shut. “Excuse me?! Would you mind repeating that?!”

“I said, you need a breath mint. Also, what happened to eating my face?”

Instantly, Kris dropped to the ground like a rock. “Bah. Whatever. You probably taste like s*** anyway.”

“Excuse me?! I am insulted.”

Susie ignored the remark as she continued, "Not to mention you're basically a walking noodle anyway. I could eat dust and still get about the same number of calories." 

"Hey! I've been working out…" The stick-thin boy tried to protest unconvincingly. 

"Yeah, your fingers maybe."

"It still counts…"

“Whatever, freak! Why don’t we just go get that stupid chalk so I can stop interacting with you?!”

“Alright, that’s fair.”

“You know what else is fair?! You’re going to do ALL of the work on the group project for me. Because I’m going to come down with a severe case of taking a f***ing nap!”

“But-” Kris began an attempt to protest, before Susie placed her claw firmly over his mouth.

“I don’t think you get it. YOUR OPINION DOES NOT MATTER!”

“Okay…” whimpered Kris in defeat.

“Now, come on! Move your ass!” Without waiting for Kris, she darted down the hall to the supply closet… only to realise he wasn’t following.

“Alright, just let me get a drink first.” While Susie had headed towards the supply closet, Kris had moved in the opposite direction to the water fountain, placing his mouth uncomfortably close to the fountain as he drank.

“Hey, you know people put their mouth on that right?”

In response to this, Kris started to lick the fountain.

“Hey! That wasn’t encouragement! F***ing gross...” Even Susie shuddered at the accursed sight before her. 

Kris didn’t respond, simply finishing his drink with a grin and proceeding down the hall to Susie, at a rather sluggish pace.

“Jeez, you’re so slow!” she folded her arms, frustration evident in every aspect of her body language. “Do you not know how to sprint or something?!”

Kris could only shrug in response. “No, I’m just really lazy...”

“Well, so am I. But if I’m the one being lazy that means YOU need to pick up the slack! So do it!” 

“What slack?” asked the human, tilting his head in confusion.

“Nevermind! Just forget it!” Susie, fed up with having to deal with this boy any further, marched over to the school supply closet and prepared to open it. However… as her hand touched the knob, she took note of how incredibly cold - almost icy - the handle felt. “Eugh! What the f***? Why is the handle so cold?!” A slight shiver crept down her spine. What was going on…?

“Why does it matter?”

“Because, it’s nowhere near that cold in here! Duh!”

Her human classmate remained unfazed, casually placing his hands in his pockets. “I dunno. I mean, the toilet seat at home is pretty cold even when it’s warm in the house somehow.

“That’s not… Oh my god. You know what? Nevermind! YOU open the closet!” Susie demanded, practically shoving the boy at the door.

“Alright, if you say so.” says Kris, reaching for the knob.

And just as Susie had said, it was very cold to the touch. Practically freezing. Just like the toilet, Kris thought to himself. He opened the door slowly at first, but it seemed to swing wide open of its own accord as a cold wind blew out from within. The two students shivered a little from the breeze’s icy touch.

Inside, the closet was pitch black, not a single thing able to be seen within. It was almost…unnatural. “Gee… it’s uhhh, kinda dark in there, huh Kris?” For the first time that day, a hint of hesitance crept into the purple dragon’s voice.

“What’s the matter, Susie? Afraid of the dark?!” Kris replied, obviously enjoying Susie’s fear with a sinister grin on his face.

“Oh! Alright, wise ass! You go first, then!”

“With pleasure! I ain’t afraid of no ghost!” Kris boasted, practically sprinting into the dark closet. He disappeared from view, a few moments of silence passing…

“Well?!” Susie yelled into the darkness.

Kris’ voice echoed back. “It’s really dark in here!”

“Well turn the light on, dumbass!”

“I can’t find the light switch!”

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll do it!” Susie growled, stomping into the dark closet and feeling around in the darkness. “Now, where is this stupid light switch?!”

“Heck if I know.”

“Seriously! Just how big is this stupid closet?!” says Susie, unable to find the wall inside the closet, somehow...

Another growl of anger bubbled up from Susie, before she decided to give up and start to storm out of the closet. “Okay, screw this! If Alphys wants chalk so bad, she can get it herself!” However, before she could reach the door, it slammed shut, shrouding both her and Kris in total darkness. 

“Susie?” 

“Yeah, Kris?” 

“It’s really dark in here.”

“Yeah, no s*** sherlock!” Susie shouted, gritting and grinding her teeth. “Who the f*** closed the door?! I’ll eat their f***ing arms for this!” She directed her frustration and anger towards whatever prick on the other side decided to trap her and Kris in the closet. “Whoever closed this damn door, you better HOPE I don’t find out who you are!”

She momentarily forgot Kris was still with her, hearing every word. “Are you done yet?”

“No! I’m never done!” Susie snarled in his general direction.

“Well, first we need to get out of the closet.”

“Oh! F***ing really?! I never would’ve figured that one out!” Now channeling her frustration physically, she began pounding on the closet door. However... it didn’t budge even slightly. “W-What the hell?!” It was almost as if she was pounding on a brick wall. “Kris?! W-Where's the door?!”

“It goes right there, see? I drew it with magic marker.”

“THIS IS NO TIME FOR MEMES KRIS!” Susie screamed, more than past her limit with this boy.

“Ah! I knew it! You ARE afraid of the dark.” Kris’ smirk was audible.

“N-No I’m not! Shut up!” Susie retorted, glad he couldn’t see her face going red from embarrassment.

“Then why are you shaking so much?”

“You can’t even f***ing see me!”

“No, but I can SMELL your fear.”

“Whatever you say. F***ing freak.” Suddenly the ground began to shake. “What’s happening now?!” Susie moaned. As if to answer her question, the floor gave way! Both Kris and Susie soon found themselves in a freefall! “WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤᵤ…………” Susie’s voice slowly faded away. And with that, Kris blacked out.

***

When Kris came to, he found himself...on dirt? He quickly climbed to his feet to see a barren rocky landscape all around him. Nothing in sight. No sign of Susie either.

What was this place? Did they discover some kind of secret cave under the school? No. That couldn't be right. This place was massive! Surely someone would've known about it. It doesn’t make any sense. None of this made any sense… But yet, it seemed to be the only logical explanation.

Looking upward to the sky… Wait… sky? SKY?! There’s no possible way this could be underground then! What the heck? Was this a dream? I have to be dreaming… Kris thought to himself. Any moment now I’ll wake up! Right??? …Minutes passed as Kris waited to wake up... I’m not going to wake up am I? … What even is this place?! And… what happened to me?!

Kris had only just now taken notice of the changes made to his skin tone and wardrobe. His once golden-yellow skin was now a light blue color. And his green sweater and brown pants with matching brown shoes had been turned into some kind of black jumpsuit with medieval armor on top.

“Why am I a fruity blue knight now???” Kris asked himself out loud. “Oh… Right, I’m by myself now.” said Kris, out loud once again to no one. “Maybe I should stop talking out loud to myself.” A sweatdrop slid down the side of his face. “Well, I guess I’m not entirely alone. I have the voices in my head. …Maybe I shouldn’t say that one out loud…”

With that over, Kris now took notice of a large structure in the distance. It was hard to make it out from where he was - it looked more like a silhouette. But from what he could discern, it seemed to vaguely resemble a… castle? Well, it was better than nothing. Guess I should check if anyone’s home. Someone’s gotta know how to get back home. Kris psyched himself up as he began his trek through this unfamiliar landscape. And so, the journey began.

…

…

…

Minutes passed as Kris made his way towards the giant structure. It is only now however, he realized how eerily quiet everything was… No signs of life whatsoever, save for his own footsteps and the howling of the wind. Nothing but empty rocky plains for miles…

Except, wait, there was something. In the distance, but much closer than the castle. Kris saw a series of what seems to be run down shacks, drawing up a question in his mind. Abandoned homes? Indeed, it seemed like a rundown village of some sort. Long abandoned by its previous occupants. But as for why, Kris had no idea. And he wagered he didn’t want to find out. Just where am I? Kris only had more questions as he inspected the crumbling houses along the way. It actually made him even a little sad to see all of these destroyed abandoned shacks. They used to be someone's home after all…

But, the answers he sought likely lay in that mysterious structure in the distance. So, he pressed onward. This entire thing was starting to seem like a nightmare come to life. Like Kris was in one of those horror novels he loved to read so much. He and Susie had seemed to have stumbled upon some dark, secret world nobody else knew about. And now, he was all alone. Will I be trapped here forever? Is there no way out? Seeds of worry started to sow themselves into Kris’ mind.

No, there has to be… he assured himself, sweeping his unproductive concerns aside for now. As he continued wandering through the rocky landscape, he found himself among cliffs and steep drops. Better watch my step. Don’t want to go splat. However, he heard a strange sound nearby. Uh oh. He moved to investigate. Slowly, trying to stay quiet. The strange sound echoed through the area again. It sounded like...growling???

Kris peeked around a giant rock to find the source of the noise. It WAS some kind of growling! However, it wasn’t before long Kris saw exactly whose growling it was… “Man! I’m f***ing STARVING!” Susie shouted in frustration. It seemed she wasn’t aware of Kris’ presence yet.

He moved up behind to tap her on the shoulder, making her jump in fear from the sudden touch. “H-Hey!” She quickly recognized the perpetrator “Oh, it’s just you. DON’T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, FREAK! Lucky I didn’t clobber you.” She turned away, scoffing. “Where the hell are we anyway?” she asks.

Kris simply shrugged, unable to provide an answer.

“Well, aren’t YOU helpful?!”

Kris remained silent at this remark. What else was he supposed to say? He knew about as much as she did anyway.

“So, what the hell do we do then?!”

“I’m just heading towards that big building over there.” Kris pointed to the giant vaguely ominous building in the distance, earning an incredulous look from Susie.

“Are you crazy?! Have you never seen the movies before? That’s a BAD idea! That’s probably where the creatures live!”

“What creatures?”

“You know what I mean!”.

“I haven’t seen anything.” Kris admitted, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, I got attacked by these black birds but, they got scared off after I ate one of ‘em.” she explained.

“You...ate one of them?” asked Kris, raising a brow.

“Yeah! Snapped it right out of the air. Made the other ones run away real fast!” Susie puffed out her chest in pride.

In contrast, concern started to run through Kris’ mind. “Are you sure that was a good idea? We don’t know what any of these guys are. How do you know it wasn’t poisonous or something?” 

“It’s a f***ing bird dude! I’ve never heard of no poison birds before.”

“Well, you never know… I don’t think we’re in OUR world anymore. So, we should just assume everything we know could be challenged here. For all we know, we’re in the Twilight Zone.”

And Kris did have a point, this clearly was not Kansas- I mean, Hometown anymore. They were in a completely different world now that might not follow the same rules as their own. Which could mean, anything could be dangerous.

“Well, now that you mention it. The bird DID taste kinda gross…” admitted Susie.

“But...you ate it anyway?” Kris was completely bewildered.

“Well, yeah! I was hungry!”

”Susie! You shouldn’t just eat strange animals you don’t know anything about!” Kris scolded, putting his hands on his hips and doing his best Toriel impression.

Susie’s eye twitched. “...You sound just like my mom.” 

“Well, I mean. Moms usually say that kind’ve stuff for a reason. Not like I actually listen though...” Kris muttered that last part under his breath.

“Yeah, didn’t you eat some weird weeds they found in the woods even after your mom told you not to? Yeah! Like you’re one to talk!” snarked Susie.

“Yeah! But, at least the weed tasted good! I did feel a little funny for awhile though…” “Whatever! Let’s just go see what that building is, so we can get out of here and I can stop interacting with you!” Susie stomped off, once again not giving Kris a chance to follow.

“Hey! We should stick together-” However, it was too late, before Kris could even finish his sentence Susie was already too far away. Kris decided to follow after her. She WAS the only person he had down here for now. He followed after the purple silhouette in the distance as the large dark structure came into view. However, suddenly something whipped past his head!

“What the?” However before Kris could catch up with what was happening, another one whizzed right past his nose. Kris looked down to see it impaled in the dirt. Some kind of white spade-shaped projectile. Before Kris could process it, several more came flying down at him! In a panic, Kris sprinted after Susie, seeking cover within the dark structure which now was within a few meters of him. However, he had to cross a rather rickety looking wooden bridge to reach it.

Kris, however, did not have time to worry about this - he was getting hailed on by these projectiles! So, without thinking, he rushed across the bridge as it creaked and moaned below his boots. Just before Kris reached the end, the bridge gave way underneath him.

“S***!” he cursed. Thankfully, he was able to grab the edge of the cliff. Sweating profusely, he pulled himself up with difficulty. Breathing heavily, he clenched his chest before climbing to his feet. It seems the projectiles had stopped. Thank the Angel. Kris thought to himself.

Up ahead, he spotted the purple dragon standing at what appeared to be a large gate surrounded by black brick walls. In front stood what appear to be 2 completely still, black suits of armor. Which... Susie seemed to be yelling at? Kris couldn’t hear what was being said from his position, so he moved closer to hear better.

“Hey! Dips***! Can you even hear me?! LET ME IN!” Susie shouted at the unmoving guards. No reaction… which only infuriated her more. “Listen up you tin cans! Either you open this gate, or I turn you into soda cans!”

“Uhhh, Susie?” Kris went completely unnoticed as Susie pulled out… An axe?!

“You asked for it!” Susie yelled, raising her axe to strike.

“SUSIE, WAIT!” Kris pleaded, however Susie didn’t care.

The dragon’s attack finally caused the guards to move, raising their shields to block the blow. However it seemed to have little effect - Susie’s strength was too great, and with a single powerful cleave, both of the knights fall to the ground. They fell apart and hit the ground.

“Susie! What the he-!?” Kris shouted, but trailed off at the sight of what lay at his feet. It turned out the suits of armor were… empty???

“The f***?” Susie says to herself. As Kris and Susie both stared dumbstruck at the fallen knights, a voice started to call out from beyond the gates.

“Hello? HELLO? Is there someone there?! What is going on out here?” From the sound of it, it seemed to be the owner of the voice was getting closer. A small figure approached the gates, standing slightly shorter than Kris himself. Cloaked in a grey hood, the figure stood on the other side of the gates.

“Visitors?” the stranger muttered to themselves, before taking notice of the dispatched guards. “W-What happened here? What did you do to my guards?!” They asked frantically.

“They wouldn’t let me in! Maybe YOU can tell us where we are?!” says Susie.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry… They only respond to my commands. If I had known you were here I would’ve let you in right away! I’m so sorry for this misunderstanding. Here, come inside.” The stranger explained, as they opened the steel gate to the dark town.

“And who the hell are you?” asked Susie, narrowing her eyes at the suspicious figure.

“Oh! Me? I am the prince of this land. I am Ralsei.”

“Prince?” Kris asked.

“Yes! A monarch, do you not know what that is?” Ralsei asked, puzzled.

“No, I do. But, you said you are the ruler of this land? Well, what IS this land?”

“Oh! Of course! You’re not from this world after all. I should explain, come, follow me. I shall tell you everything.” Ralsei motioned for Kris and Susie to follow him.

“But, what about those guys?” Susie asked, pointing to the shattered suits of armor on the ground outside the gates.

“Oh, them? Don’t worry about them. I can just make more.” The cloaked figure was completely nonchalant in his reply.

“What are they?” asked Kris.

“My servants. Though, they have no minds of their own. They only do as I tell them to do. Think of them as, golems, or something.”

“So, they aren’t people?” 

“Nope. They have no will, nor minds of their own. They only do as their master instructs them to… That being said, you have to be VERY SPECIFIC with what you tell them to do.” Ralsei continued with a groan. “I had instructed them to guard the gates against any potential outside threats.”

“You can see how they handled that…” Disappointment and a hint of annoyance crept into his voice. “But, enough about my servants. You want to know where you are, correct?”

“Yes! Spill the beans, before I spill yours!”

“Susie!” Kris exclaimed.

“My, my! So violent! Please, calm down. I shall explain.” Ralsei assured. Kris and Susie followed Ralsei through what seems to be a fairly barren castle town. Which, to Kris seemed quite similar to the small empty town he came across on the way here. Looming over all of the abandoned homes and stores was a huge black castle with a fountain of some black substance emanating from within. They followed Ralsei inside this castle. Inside they entered a rather large foyer filled with dark, but elegant decor. It looked like your cliche medieval castle, but dark. Not dark as in morbid or creepy, but just dark in color.

They were lead into a large dining hall where a feast seemed to have been prepared. “FOOD!” Susie exclaimed in joy. Without wasting a second, she was at the table chowing down. Meanwhile, Kris wordlessly sat at the table. Ralsei took a seat himself, at the end. “I hope you enjoy. I prepared all of this for you. I had a feeling you would be coming today.”

“Alright, you’d better start explaining!” Susie demanded, slamming a fist on the table.

“Alright! Alright! I was getting to that!” Ralsei assured, putting his hands in the air. “You see, I knew you were coming, because your arrival here was prophesied.” 

“Excuse me, what?” 

“You see, it was said long ago that one day, 2 Lightners would arrive in this world, and help bring peace!”

“Okay pal, I don’t know what you’re smoking, but I’m pretty sure that isn’t us.” says Susie. “Do we look like heroes to you?”

“Yes!” he answered, before continuing, “You two almost exactly match the words of the prophecy!”

Kris sat up in his chair. “So, what is this prophecy then?” 

“You see, it was foretold long ago, that three heroes would arrive to save the world of light and dark from evil. A human, a monster, and a prince from the dark.”

“So, lemme guess, you’re this prince?” Susie asked unenthusiastically.

“Yes, that is correct,” he confirmed.

“Anyways, as I was saying.” Ralsei prepared to resume his explanation. “I’m sure you saw the massive fountain of darkness outside this castle. That, is a dark fountain. It is what gives this world it’s shape, allows it to exist. However, recently new fountains have opened up around this world. And with them brings a danger to your world, the world of light. For you see, too many fountains may cause the darkness to spill over into your world, and eventually overtake it if left unattended. Our worlds are linked. Light, and dark. If one is destroyed, we both cease to exist. That is why it is very important that we stop this.”

Susie stopped eating, turning to Ralsei. “Look, that’s great and all, dude. But I think you’ve got the wrong guys. I’m no hero. I’m just looking for the exit.”

“W-Well, um, the only way to get back to your world right now is in the neighboring spade kingdom, where one of the new fountains is.” 

“And, which direction would that be?” 

“Umm, just east of here-”

Susie immediately sprung up from her chair and started to leave the room before Ralsei could even finish speaking. “Thanks for the info dude, I’ll see you again never.”

“No, wait!” Ralsei tried to draw her back, but it was too late: she was already gone. The cloaked boy, disappointed, turned to Kris who was slumped in his chair. Confused, he walked over to poke Kris.

“W-What? What’s going on?! What did I miss?” he asks.

“W-Were you sleeping?!” Ralsei asked.

“What? N-No! Of course not! I was just...uhhhh, thinking,” stammered Kris.

Ralsei smacked himself in the face, before explaining, “Well, look. Your friend just walked out on us, we should probably go get her.”

“Yeah, she likes to do that.”

Ralsei sighed in frustration, before shifting to a mostly forced cheerful tone. “But, before we go. I want to see just how good you are with that sword. If you really are the hero, you should be a mighty warrior!”

“Sword???” Kris asked himself, however it was only just then he took notice of the sword sheathed at his hip. “When did I get that?” he asked, more to himself than Ralsei.

“I have no idea!” Ralsei answered, even though the question wasn’t really for him. “Come, hero!” He set off, motioning for Kris to follow.

Kris fell face first out of his chair, before climbing to his feet to follow Ralsei. My, my...he sure is strange… Ralsei thought to himself. They proceeded outside the castle, and into a small courtyard.

Inside, stood a dummy dressed like… a green wizard? Ralsei stopped and turned to Kris. “Do you like it?”

“What is it?” 

“It’s me!”

“It is?” 

Kris’ confused response gave Ralsei pause. “O-Oh! Right, I forgot to remove the cloak didn’t I?” At this realization, he dropped the black cloak to the ground to reveal… a black, green robed figure, with a rather tall hat, and floppy ears, a red scarf, and a very visible snout. His appearance vaguely resembled Kris’ brother Asriel.

“What the?” Kris couldn’t help but let his thoughts slip out loud.

“What is it? Is something wrong, Kris?”

“Nah, it’s nothing, forget it.”

“Well...if you say so.” Ralsei muttered, before continuing with enthusiasm. “Anyway. Practice fighting the dummy Kris! Show me what you can do.”

Kris unsheathed his sword and took a stance he probably saw in a video game or something. Do I look like I know what I’m doing? he asks himself.

Meanwhile, Ralsei exclaimed in amazement at this. “He really is the legendary hero!” he whispered to himself.

A moment of silence passed as Kris simply stood there, completely still, staring at the dummy in his pose.

Ralsei, a bit confused by this, asked, “Uhhhh… Kris? Are you gonna… y’know?”

S***, what do I do now? Kris’ thoughts and heart started racing, before coming to an answer. Wait! I know! With that, Kris dropped his sword and proceeded to hug Ralsei.

Ralsei was immediately surprised and flustered by this. “K-Kris?! What are you doing? T-This isn’t fighting the dummy…” The goat’s face was now blushing red as he didn’t know how to immediately react to this. “Wait! I-I get it! You’re telling me that, we don’t have to use violence to save the world! M-Maybe if we just show a little kindness… things will be okay.” he interpreted.

“Y-Yeah! That’s it! Totally…” Kris muttered. Phew, he doesn’t know I don’t know how to use a sword! 

“W-Well! Now that you’ve shown me your true strength, Kris. I think it’s time we began our journey! We must head to the kingdom of Spades, and convince King Spade to close his fountain.” Ralsei says.

“King Spade?” This was another unfamiliar term for Kris.

“Right, I keep forgetting you’re new here. Heh, it feels like we’ve already been friends for so long I keep forgetting… I’ll explain along the way. Follow me!” Ralsei lead Kris to a large golden gate that hung open, on the other side it looked like a large forest of beautiful red trees.

“Who left the gate open?! Oooh… It was probably that Susie… She IS one of the legendary heroes but… why does she have to be so rude? She didn’t even say please or thank you for the food I prepared…” muttered Ralsei.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. She’s like that to everyone.” assured Kris, patting him on the back.

Ralsei cheered up, a warm smile spreading across his face. “Well, maybe we can teach her how to be polite.”

Kris chuckled quietly at this, flashing a smile of his own. “You, I think I like you. This might be the start of a beautiful friendship.” 

“Great! Then, let’s get going… friend!” exclaimed Ralsei, pointing forward towards the forest as they passed through the gates. “We haven’t a second to lose!”

Once they reached the other side, Ralsei turned back one last time to close the gate behind them.

End  
\- Special Thanks to my co-writer and editor https://determinationisnotcrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
